Changeling Crossover Characters
Changeling-Kinfolk, Shifter-Kinain, Etc. So you've got the blood of another kind somewhere in your family line. Here's how it works for you... Changeling + Werewolf 'Kithain-Kinfolk, Kinfolk-Kinain' For characters that are Kithain or Kinain that are Kinfolk to the Garou or the Fera, build the character as you would normally, following the guidelines found here. Then take the Supernatural Kinfolk merit to represent their ties to that shifter type. For the Changeling game in Dusk, the merit is 4 points across the board, aware or otherwise. Taking the Supernatural Kinfolk merit alone does not award any points, but grants the character access to stats like Pure Breed, and other goodies from Kinfolk: Unsung Heroes. With one important limitation, at this time, I am not allowing characters to possess two different types of magical resource pools. What I mean by this is you can't have both Glamour and Gnosis. Which also means you can't take abilities fueled by Gnosis. Should your character somehow gain the favor of the spirits in such a way that learning Gaia's Gifts comes up, it is possible Note however, no non-shifter can ever learn Gifts that require the expenditure of Gnosis or Rage. 'Shifter-Kinain' For the Shifter types that also have Fae Blood, build the character normally. Then take a 4 point, room-specific merit called Faerie Kinain. This merit, grants the character access to many Kinain abilities, and also reduces their permanent Banality rating by up to 2. Refer to the Banality page for the standard rating for your character type. Fae Kinain automatically receive the first dot in the Fae Blood background for free. It is impossible to be Kinain without having Fae Blood, it is impossible to have Fae Blood without being Kinain. Once again, if your character type possesses Gnosis, you cannot have a Glamour pool, and cannot learn abilities fueled by Glamour. However, since Kinfolk do not start with Gnosis by default (in the way that Kinain start with Glamour), the player can opt to not take the merit for gaining Gnosis and instead gain a Glamour pool with a maximum determined by their character's Seeming (age). These numbers are found on the Kinain creation page. Do note that should you choose to take a Glamour pool, your character can never gain a Gnosis pool. Fae Gifts that do not require the expenditure of Glamour are open to all Kinain, shifter or otherwise. Kinain characters receive 5 free dots to purchase these. The number of Fae Gifts a character can have is limited by the dots in Fae Blood the character has. Fae Arts and Realms can be learned by Kinain with a Glamour pool, as can all Fae Gifts. Once again following the Kinain creation guidelines, and requiring a Faerie Mentor. Changeling + Mage 'Kinain-Mages, Kinain-Sorcerers' These character types will follow many of the restrictions already listed above. The Faerie Kinain merit is a must. So the same limitations are in place. And yes, Fae Gifts are open to these character types as well. 'Kinain-Psychics' Regarding Numina, as I'm sure that's a topic that will come up. By the books, it is possible for a Kinain or Kithain to possess these abilities, if they manifest prior to the Chrysalis. My stance on this matter will always coincide with the Mage ST's and it is best to check with them. Changeling + Vampire 'Kinain-Ghouls' This always ends bad. Ghouled Kinain receive a +2 to their permanent Banality rating, and this may greatly affect their relations with the Kithain. They retain their access to any Fae Gifts they possess, but any Gift requiring a dice roll starts at +2 higher difficulty, as their connection to their Fae heritage is weakened. Any Arts they've learned are more likely to backfire because of this. 'Kithain-Ghouls' Ghouled Kithain characters struggle with more of a wilting process. They do not receive the +2 Banality up front, but they will accrue temporary Banality over time. This will be measured in real time as opposed to in character days. Take note of the date of the Ghouling and work from there. Each week of real time (7 days) will cost the character 2 temporary Banality. (Remember Sidhe characters gain Banality twice as fast, so for them it's 4.) Every 10 points of temporary Banality becomes a point of permament Banality. I am allowing Kithain characters to sacrifice a point of permanent Glamour instead of gaining a permanent Banality, however, any Glamour lost in this way cannot be regained through XP expenditures as long as the character remains Ghouled. 'The Embrace' The Embrace affects Kinain the same way it does any other mortal. Except, they are stripped of their Glamour pool and any supernatural abilities. It should be noted that this does not remove supernatural flaws, such as Enchanted Blood. Kithain characters that are embraced receive one 'saving throw' as it were. The player rolls the Character's Glamour score versus the Vampire's Banality rating. Scoring even one success prevents the Fae Soul from being destroyed. However it does 'die' and remains dormant inside the host's body until Final Death. That means for as long as the newly embraced Vampire lives, the soul does not return to the cycle. It falls completely to the Mists and loses all magical abilities. A failure on this roll means the Fae soul is lost, never to be reborn in the mortal world. This is similar to the effects that cold iron have on the Fae. A botch on this roll means the host body perishes as well, and the embrace was unsuccessful. Embraced Kithain characters who maintain their soul in this way suffer one additional side effect of such. Should they become enchanted, they will, for as long as the enchantment persists, regain all memories of their Faerie life, to serve as a bitter reminder of what they gave up, or what was taken away from them. They do not remember any Arts or such in this way. When the enchantment wears off, the Mists steal these memories once more. Category:Changeling Category:Characters Category:House Rules Category:Rules